


Security

by navaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - F/M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with A.I.M and them stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security

**Author's Note:**

  * For [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/gifts).



> Written for Avengers Fest 2014.
> 
> You can also read and comment on this story [at LiveJournal](http://navaan.livejournal.com/155210.html).

“How can this even happen in a secure facility like this?” Pepper asked. 

“It happened because it's a super secure facility, Pep,” Tony said. He didn't look worried, although it was hard to tell with the sunglasses and him leaning against the back wall of the elevator, arms crossed in front of his chest, wearing an expensive dark suit and looking like the industrialist more than the scientist or superhero. “Why else would A.I.M. even come looking for it?”

“We're stuck in an elevator inside a mountain?” Pepper asked again as if she didn't want to believe it, her voice rising slightly.

“Yes,” Tony said calmly.

“What do we _do_?” She didn't look scared exactly, more worried, uneasy.

Steve could empathize. They knew that A.I.M. personnel had probably made it inside the compound and were very likely also waiting for them at the exit on top of the mountain. Natasha and Bruce could handle themselves, but it would make all three of them feel better if they weren't just hanging here. At least he was already dressed in his Captain America uniform and could jump right into action if they got out of here. Tony would have to find a way to call the suit to him, when they could. Up until then he would be vulnerable. He looked at the doors and up at the little hatch on the top, considering his options. “I could get out, but...”

“There is nowhere to go,” Tony concluded. “A long way down, an even longer way up.”

“What about your suit?” he asked, because it was the obvious question.

Tony grimaced. “All signals are jammed,” he said. “I'd rather not even try to send an emergency protocol with A.I.M. intercepting.”

“Think they are listening in?”

“If they know where we are.”

Pepper leaned against the side of the elevator, beside the doors and buried her face in her hands. “This was supposed to be a short trip to see Bruce, look at his latest upgrade to the medical equipment we talked about and then go back...”

Finally Tony went over to her and put his arms around her. Steve had been holding back, but he'd been on the verge of doing it himself. It was better that it was Tony, though. “Don't worry, Pepper,” he said softly. “You're locked in an elevator with two Avengers. We'll keep you safe.”

She looked over Tony's shoulder briefly at Steve and then let her head sink down against Tony's shoulder. “If it's A.I.M. they're here for you,” Pepper said softly.

“Not necessarily,” Tony said lightly and patted the back of her head. “Don't worry. We're not out of options.”

Steve had a hard time coming up with any more options than finding a way out of this metal box uselessly hanging in a shaft in the middle of a mountain, and strategy was something he was good at. But there was no need to worry Pepper any more than necessary by pointing that out. “We have allies on the ground. We'll be alright,” he assured her.

Tony nodded at him, perhaps thankful for his help in reassuring Pepper. Steve promised himself he wouldn't let anything happen to either of them. Not while he was along for the ride.

That was when the lights went out.

* * *

It was getting uncomfortable. Pepper was sitting on the floor, leaning her back against the side of the elevator, her legs bent in a way that allowed her to sit in relative comfort and without making her skirt shift too much. Steve could tell, because he was sitting close to her, his knees drawn up, too, to give Tony room for his pacing.

Not that there was much room to pace in even now.

Steve hadn't said anything since this started, the tension growing by the minute, but he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the whole situation. 

“Tony,” Pepper said softly. “Come and sit down. We're not going anywhere.”

“I'm thinking,” Tony said tersely, but there was a hitch in his breathing. Something was wrong here, but in an enclosed space, Steve really didn't want to be the one to push this and upset his friend and partner in the field. He froze when suddenly Pepper's hand reached out and squeezed his.

His heart started pumping a little faster, getting the message finally. He stood up, stretched his legs. “Tony,” he said.

“I'm _thinking_ ,” he repeated, sounding even more strained now and never pausing in his frantic pacing. 

“Come on, sit down. There's no need for this,” he said, keeping his voice level.

He couldn't see it, but could hear Tony freeze in his tracks. “No need for what?”

“Hiding,” Pepper said from beside Steve.

Silence. Then Tony's breathing, growing more erratic.

He needed to say something. “I've seen war, Tony. I've seen brave men fight nightmares. What happened the last time you were confined in a dark space like this?” He was thinking of the files telling of Tony's abduction and being held prisoner in a cave in Afghanistan, building the first Iron Man from scratch under the noses of his terrorist captors.

“Not confined space. _Space,_ ” Tony said softly. “Darkness of space.”

Oh. That had honestly never even occurred to him.

Behind them Pepper sighed, as if she was relieved that Tony had finally admitted as much.

He reached out and touched Tony's shoulder in the darkness, then got enough hold on him to pull him along to the side where he and Pepper had made themselves comfortable, pulling him down with him as he sat down again. It was somewhat worrisome that Tony didn't even put up a fight.

“We're getting out of here,” Steve said with conviction. If nothing changed soon, he would pull them through the mountain on his own strength if he had to. “We're here. You're not alone.”

He didn't let go of Tony, one arm wound around him to keep him close, but felt Pepper shift a little to put her own arms around him from the other side. Tony's breathing was slowly, very slowly slowing down to a controlled pace.

By the time the lights went back on, Pepper had fallen asleep against Tony's chest holding on to him and Tony's head was resting against Steve's shoulder, but he was awake, looking calm and concentrated.

“Thank you,” he said, shaking Pepper's shoulder softly to wake her.

“Don't mention it,” Steve said, but already missed the warmth against his side, as Tony pulled away and Pepper and Tony were looking into each other's eyes with so much love and tenderness. 

He had no place here.

* * *

The next time they ended up in an elevator, Tony was wearing the Iron Man suit, but his mask was drawn up. Their eyes met and Steve gave Tony a half-smile, trying not to let any tension build up.

Tony solved the problem in his very own way, when he leaned over to press a very chaste kiss against his lips.

Steve knew this was wrong, knew there was no way this was going anywhere, knew he should push away, but his hands came up to hold Tony in place and it was _him_ who turned the kiss into something more.

It was Tony who pulled away when the elevator stopped. “Pepper's idea,” he said and smirked, leaving Steve to wonder what exactly that meant.

* * *

He woke up feeling warm and comfortable. Pepper was snuggled up against his side and his own arm was thrown across Tony's hip, who had turned his back towards him in his sleep. He'd never thought he'd ever feel at home again like this anywhere, but here he was and if there would be any way to do it he'd just stay in this bed forever and forever stay in this perfect moment.

Remembering what had gone on here just hours before, a lazy smile formed on his lips. Things had just fallen into place and not just with that one special person he'd always been waiting for, but with two. Steve couldn't say he'd ever been someone to do things like everybody else, so why had he expected his love life to be the exception?

This was exactly where he belonged.

He really needed to thank A.I.M. for this. It would have taken him much longer to figure this out without their help.


End file.
